Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Umaima needs to master at least $104$ songs. Umaima has already mastered $12$ songs. If Umaima can master $3$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Umaima will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Umaima Needs to have at least $104$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 104$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 104$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 3 + 12 \geq 104$ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 104 - 12 $ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 92 $ $x \geq \dfrac{92}{3} \approx 30.67$ Since we only care about whole months that Umaima has spent working, we round $30.67$ up to $31$ Umaima must work for at least 31 months.